Future
by Irvine
Summary: Irvine has to get Squall and Quistis daughter from the trainstation now. What will happen?! Will the boys be able to solve their problems?
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Okay! This story takes place 18 years after the FF8 gang defeat Ultimecia. So have fun! ;) (will I be able to finish at least one story someday?) o_O Don't judge too harsh about my formulations! English is a foreign language for me! I like to read review does not matter if they are critical or not!  
  
Characters:  
  
Squall Leonhart Age: 35 Headmaster of Balamb Garden  
  
Janine Leonhart (called Nine) Age: 17 Student  
  
Julien Trepe (called July) Age:17 Student  
  
Irvine Kinneas Age:35 Headmaster of Galbadia Garden  
  
Auron Raiker Kinneas Age: 18 Student  
  
Dana Kinneas (called Dani) Age:16 Student  
  
  
  
Future  
  
Prologue  
  
"He is not that bad, is he?"  
  
"I won't say anything about him! I think it is just a stupid idea. Damned stupid, if you ask me!"  
  
"Oh..come on! Jealous, heh?!"  
  
"I AM NOT!"  
  
"Oh Daddy! You're just mad because Mom was in love with him, right?"  
  
"I. hmm. I .. No! It is just that. I don't think that it would be right to send my little daughter to Galbadia. It is senseless! You can learn the same things here. And who will take care of you? Alone in Galbadia. you are just a child!"  
  
Janine Leonhart went to her father and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Oh Daddy. I am not a child! And I am not alone! July will be with me and uncle Irvine will take care of us!"  
  
"But I don't.."  
  
". trust him. I know."  
  
She went out of the Headmaster's office sadly.  
  
Squall stood alone in the room, thinking.  
  
He remembered the day Irvine told them he wanted to go back.  
  
  
  
**flashback**  
  
"You can't just run away, Irvine."  
  
"I am not running away! I need to go back! You don't understand it. Nobody does! You did not even try to understand it."  
  
"Then Hyne, tell me why you are leaving!"  
  
"Because." he sighed. Irvine Kinneas, the moody cowboy stood there.quiet.  
  
"Irvine, come on. Tell me!"  
  
"Squall. I have to go back! Galbadia is my home! There are my friends, my family."  
  
"WE are your family! Everytime we asked you you told us that there was nobody in Galbadia waiting for you to come back! You said you did not have any friends! You were just lying?"  
  
"No. but I don't have any friends here, either."  
  
He turned around and walked away. Leaving Squall all alone there, standing in front of the Balamb Garden, watching his friend go away. His words were ringing in his ears.. *I don't have any friends here, either*  
  
**end of flashback**  
  
"DAMN," Squall yelled and hit the table with his fist. "You did have friends. friends who were crying. And I had to tell them you are gone.had to see them crying. " Tears started to run down his cheeks as he knelt on the floor.  
  
A knock on the door made him jump. He cleared his face and said to come in.  
  
"Hey Squall.you okay?" It was Quistis Trepe. She went in and placed a hand on his shoulder. Squall turned away and sat on his desk.  
  
"Squall.what happened?"  
  
"I think you know what happened! Was it you idea to send my daughter to Galbadia?"  
  
"No it wasn't. July wanted to go there. and Nine, too ! Squall, and the other students always make fun of them, because of us! It is not good for a child to be taught at a school where the parents are teachers. They are always picking on the girls. It is normal that they want to go away."  
  
"But Irvine is at Galbadia," he yelled.  
  
She sighed and sat next to him on the desk.  
  
"And? What is the problem?"  
  
"You know exactly what the problem is! As far as I know Irvine has his children at his school, too. So why can't my little girl stay here?"  
  
"Because she does not want to. "  
  
She stood up and went to the door, turned around and gave him a heartmelting look.  
  
"Squall. Rinoa would not be against it. I am sure about it." With those words she left the room.  
  
Rinoa. his beautiful angel. She left him, too. And he was not able to stop it. Everybody was leaving. He remembered the time at the orphanage. when Sis left.. remembered the day he found Irvine in front of Balamb Garden. Irvine was waiting for him. Wanted to tell him that he would go back to Galbadia. His things were packed and already in the car he borrowed from the Garden. His best friend was leaving.. And he could not stop it. He just yelled at him and did not want to understand. The loss of his wife was so unexpected and tragic.. so. damned senseless. She died like her mother in a car crash. She was on her way to her father. Wanted to tell him that she was pregnant again. It would be a boy. A son for the Lion. And she did want to make things up between them. But then.  
  
And now his little daughter wanted to leave. Wanted to go to this heartless cowboy. Life was so full of shit! 


	2. Chapter 1

Authors note : Thanks to my first reader and reviewer !!!! I am glad at least someone read it! And I will post more for you! I hope somebody else will read it too!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"AURON!!! AURON!!! Wake up!"  
  
"Hmm.. ," Auron Raiker Kinneas rolled on his back. He tried to open his eyes, but the sun blinded him so he closed them again.  
  
"Auron! Come on! It is nearly noon."  
  
"WHAT?" He jumped up in his bed and bumped against the edge of his desk.  
  
"DAMN," he yelled and rubbed his forehead. He felt a little blood coming from a scratch above his eyebrow. Noon? Really? Oh Hyne! Dad is gonna kill me!! He jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom. He started to dress. Black jeans, white shirt and his long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. He looked like his father, only his green eyes were different. As he looked into the mirror he thought a moment before running out of the bathroom. Dana Kinneas stood outside of his room and waited for her brother to come out. She giggled at the sounds he made inside. Her father told her to get him. He wanted to talk to his son before the test started, so he told her to say it would be already noon. But it wasn't. It was 9 am. It was too funny for her and she wanted to see his stupid face when he noticed that it was just a joke.  
  
Auron run out of the door and bumped into his sister who fell to the floor.  
  
"Oh Auron! Can't you see?"  
  
"Hey babe, I am in a hurry! Where is Dad?"  
  
She rubbed her backsite and stood up. "Don't call me that."  
  
"Come on, derky, tell me," he asked her.  
  
That was too much. "I won't tell you anything you big meany!"  
  
"Dana! It is important! PLEASE! Tell me where he is!"  
  
"Here," he heard his father call.  
  
Irvine Kinneas, went to his son with a smile.  
  
"Oh Dad.I am sorry.. Just.. maybe. uhm. did not get enough sleep last night. and. I could swear I turned on my alarm clock.. But maybe I." Auron was so nervous. He could not compose a whole sentence. Irvine burst into laugher and pulled his son to him, giving him a close hug.  
  
"It is okay. it is not noon. Just wanted to scare you bit."  
  
Auron smiled and hugged his father. "That was mean, ya know?!"  
  
"I know. follow me."  
  
"Hey, what about me," Dana asked.  
  
Auron looked at her and said: " Why don't you bother someone else. You are pretty good at it!" She stuck out her tongue at him and went angrily away.  
  
  
  
Irvine brought his son to his office.  
  
"Sit down." Auron took a seat next to his father and looked at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well.Auron. Today will be a hard day, ya know. I. jus' wanna tell ya that. I ..wish you all the best! I am sure you will make it." Irvine walked to the large window and looked at the beautiful area stretching all along.  
  
"I know, Dad. you won't be disappointed. I will take care of myself and be strong."  
  
"Auron. stop."  
  
Auron looked at him confused. What was on? His father had not been like that for. 15 years.  
  
  
  
**flashback**  
  
"Whewe is my daddy? And what 'bout mommy?"  
  
"Auron, please, calm down. Your daddy will be here soon, I promise."  
  
He started crying. What had happened? Why had mommy cried? Daddy did, too. His daddy never cried. Why now?  
  
It all began in the night, when he heard a loud scream coming from the kitchen. He did not know what it was but it was not human. That was a fact. He knew a lot about monsters! His Daddy always told him about them. He heard his daddy yell, his mother cry and stood up in his bed, pressing his teddybear tightly to his shaking body.  
  
"Daddy? Mommy?," he asked softly.  
  
Then his father came into his room, switched the light on and grabbed him. He cuddled up to his father, losing his teddy.  
  
"Daddy, wha' happned?"  
  
"Gonna tell ya later, Buddy." He ran out of the house to the car. Mommy was already in there. She was bleeding. He could see it.  
  
"Can you hold the baby?," Irvine asked her.  
  
"Yes.. Give him to me.."  
  
She held him close and hugged and kissed him. Whispered soft and sweet words into his ears to calm him a bit because he was crying.  
  
They reached the hospital and the next thing he noticed was a nurse who took him away from his parents.  
  
"I wan my mommy and daddy."  
  
He felt a hand on his shoulder, turned around to see his father. His face was pale and he knelt down and pulled his crying son into a tight embress.  
  
"Whewe is mommy?"  
  
Irvine could not answer the question of his son. He just held him and kissed away his tears and hugged him until he stopped crying.  
  
When Auron woke up he was in a bed. His fathers head was placed next to him, he was sitting on a chair next to the bed, sleeping. Auron smiled and scratched through his fathers hair. Irvine opened his eyes and looked up to his smiling son.  
  
"Hey Daddy!"  
  
"Hi, little buddy. How are you feeling?" He sat up and took his son in his arms, placing him on his lap and kissed his forehead.  
  
"Okay I think. Whewe is mommy?" Sad eyes looked up to Irvine.  
  
Irvine sighed and cuddled his son. He could not answer his question, yet.  
  
The same day Irvine walked in the room of Auron with a little bundle in his arms. He sat next to him and looked at his newborn baby sister.  
  
Some days later Irvine told him about his mother.about her death. An ocean of tears.  
  
**end of flashback**  
  
And now his father had the same look, was acting as he had 15 years ago, when he had to tell his son that his mother was dead.  
  
"Auron. ya know. I.."  
  
Damn, am I too stupid to say it? Just some words I have told him a thousand times before! Why not now? Irvine was confused. He turned back to his son and looked at him.  
  
"I love you.I know it sounds stupid to say it. I mean."  
  
Auron smiled. "No ..it doesn't. And I know, dad. So..why did you want to tell me that?"  
  
"I did not want to tell you that. just want to say it again before my son will become a SeeD."  
  
"Maybe I won't," Auron said playfully.  
  
"If you don't stop joking you won't even get breakfast, so let me finish now."  
  
"'kay dad!"  
  
"Well. just want to give you something."  
  
Irvine took off his necklace and gave it to his son. Auron had always loved the necklace. He played with it as a child and he loved the red colour of the stones. When he looked at them he was able to see little dragons and unicorns. One per stone. He loved it. Once his father told him that this was the only clue to his roots. Matron Edea gave Irvine when he had to leave the orphanage. She said this necklace was in an envelope, next to Irvine when she found him, crying on her stairs.  
  
"Take care of it, Auron."  
  
Auron was not able to answer, he just looked at the necklace and into the eye of a dragon. 


	3. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Auron and Irvine were sitting on a couch, looking at the necklace. Suddenly the phone rang. Irvine jumped up and went to his desk.  
  
"Yep?"  
  
"Irvine?..Well. It's me.Squall."  
  
"Oh. hey buddy. What's up?" Irvine was surprised. He thought Squall would never talk to him ever again. Quistis had told him that he was pretty angry. And now he seemed a bit nervous.  
  
"Nah. I just ..wanna ask you something. You know. uhm.did Quistis tell you about my daughter wants to leave my Garden?"  
  
"Well..actually, yes she did. Your daughter called me some days ago and asked if she could come over to my school."  
  
"I see.."  
  
"Squall. "  
  
"No. let me finish! I don't think it is such a good idea.but anyway. she has a strong will. like her mother.," Squall sighs.  
  
Auron looked at his father with surprise. Squall? Squall Leonhart? He knew something about him, that his father and Squall were best friends until Irvine had to leave. But what did he want?  
  
"So. could you fetch her from the train station. In three days?"  
  
"Sure, no problem."  
  
"Thanks. Bye."  
  
"Squall wai.."  
  
Squall has hung up the phone. Irvine held the the phone some moments longer, then he hung up, too.  
  
"Everything okay?"  
  
"I think so. Squalls and Quistis daughters will be here in three days."  
  
"They will be on time for the party!" Auron said with a smirk on his face. "I hope they are pretty!"  
  
"Auron!!! Squall is gonna kill me if his little angel is hurt or something."  
  
"I don't plan to hurt anybody."  
  
"I am sure about it," Irvine said, putting his hand on Aurons head and stroke his hair.  
  
Two hours later a group of nine people stood outside of the new Galbadia Garden. Auron was one of them. They were joking around until Irvine and two instructors went to the group. Silence and order. The young students, all dressed in black except their shoulder decorations of red and golden symbols, stood in rows and looked straight at their teachers. The instructors wore nearly the same clothes, but each had a long black cape that nearly touched the ground. Irvine loved it. Squall always said that he had a strange style of dressing but he liked to be dressed in black with that long cape, like a vampire. He cleared his throat and said loudly: "Good morning! I hope everybody is well prepared and ready for the test of his life!" Some students nodded.  
  
"Good. if anybody feels not ready to do this say so NOW. On the battlefield you won't have a chance to ask your enemy to wait for a moment until you are gone." Irvine looked into the group. His eyes found his son and he smiled. "Okay then. The instructors will give you your orders now. Anything I forgot? .no? Okay.Good luck. And come back unhurt."  
  
The group split up. Auron and two other students went to Irvine.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
"Yes, I think so," Auron said with a smile. He had his rifle in his hand and his sword hung on a belt around his hips.  
  
"Rita?"  
  
"I am fine."  
  
"Gray?"  
  
"Alright! We can start."  
  
"Good. your task is it to find someone. In the wood area some miles ago there was a large collision between a monster and an airplane. The area is dangerous, so be careful."  
  
"Tz.some monsters.dangerous?"  
  
"I am not just talking about monsters. It is a stony area with a lot of wood and steep slopes. So first listen, Gray!"  
  
"O..kay, Sir," he answered.  
  
After they got some more information the four people went to a car and climbed in. They drove two hours through half of Galbadia, as Auron remarked, until they stopped in front of a wood.  
  
"Well then. Good luck, guys."  
  
Rita cleared her throat and looked at Irvine angrily.  
  
"Oh.hehe. I am sorry," he said with his I-cannot-hurt-anybody-look.  
  
"Hmpf."  
  
"Okay, let's go."  
  
It was not as difficult to find the airplane as to decide how to get there. The area was really bad. Gray was angry and cursed all the time. Irvine knew that he would not manage to pass the exam, he had too many minus points. And his bad mood made it only worse. Sometimes Irvine thought about him being Seifers double. Strong, but with an iron will and not able to follow the orders. Rita was much different. She was quite and shy; he liked her. Auron could manage it. It was not his wish to get his son in his class but, anyway, it was not the plan that he should become a SeeD. But Auron does have an iron will, also, and he had always wanted to be a protector, just like his father. He had some minus-points but he will make it, Irvine thought.  
  
"Huh.?"  
  
"What's on, Auron?," Irvine asked his son.  
  
Auron was looking at the sky, which starts to fill with clouds..pretty dark clouds, Irvine thought.  
  
"I think it starts raining."  
  
Irvine held out his hand and a little tear from heaven hit his hand.  
  
"You're right."  
  
" I am not gonna go anywhere if it rains," Gray said angrily and crossed his arms on his chest.  
  
"Oh Gray," Auron sights, "this is not gonna kill you or so. And we are allowed to finish that even when it rains. So come on!"  
  
"Don't bother me, daddy-boy!"  
  
Irvine and Auron glared at him and said in union: "What did you say?"  
  
"Well, that you, Auron, just play the big guy here, because of your daddy."  
  
"Well.. I don't think so," Auron said and went to Gray to face him.  
  
Rite looked at the scene and began to worry. Irvine noticed the tension between them and stepped between them angrily.  
  
"Stop it, you two! It is enough!"  
  
"Huh.if daddy would not protect you, I would kick your ass, buddy."  
  
Auron just wanted to pull out his weapon, as his father suddenly grabbed Gray by his shirt and pulled him up by it.  
  
"I said STOP it, remember? If you don't do it RIGHT NOW I will stop this mission immediately! Understood, BUDDY?" Gray just nodded and stared at Irvine in shock.  
  
"Good then," Irvine said and let Gray fall to the ground.  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
The boys were able to calm for nearly an hour. The rain was not so bad anymore, but they were soaked wet. Rita did not say a word. She just went with all them, and sometimes Irvine worried about her. She was too shy sometimes. Too calm to say if anything is bothering her. Irvine knew that this could destroy people. They went on until they saw something shone white through all the green branches. Gray and Auron wanted to see it and start to walk to the white object.  
  
"Wait," Irvine ordered. "Check your weapons. Be prepared!" More minus points, he thought. The boys got their weapons loaded or at least in their hands and started sneaking to the object. Rita was close to Irvine, waiting for the boys to tell what it was.  
  
It is too quite, Irvine thought.  
  
Suddenly Auron steped an a branch which crashed under his weight. He earned a dark glare from Gray who cleared his throat to yell at Auron as they heard a very loud roar.  
  
"What the hell..?"  
  
Auron looked at his father and Rita, grabbed Gray by his arm and started to ran with him back to the others. He was nearly there, just two meters, but then this "roar" jumped in front of them.  
  
"God, damn. What is that?"  
  
This thing was totally different from every monster they knew. It was as large as a Qual, but black and his red eyes were facing the boys. He had large wings which were spread up from his body, but they are damaged a lot, so he wasn't able to fly. But he would be able to bite with his fangs! The thing roared again.  
  
Gray stood there in shock, shivering he let fall his sword to the ground. Auron just looked at it. He could not move. He felt his weapon in his hand, cold metal and soft wood. He would be able to kill this thing if he just would move. His fathers first gun by his side he just stared at it in shock.  
  
Another roar followed and the thing prepared himself for a jump at the boys. He strained his muscles and jumped up. But suddenly fell to the ground with the sound of a gun. Auron looked at his father who held his gun pointed at the monster. A serious look in his face. The thing did not move anymore. it was dead.  
  
"Brilliant, boys," Irvine remarked angrily and went to them.  
  
His weapon pressed on his body, he passed the boys and went to the "white thing". He smelled something awful and took away some branches to find a dead body, cupped with flys and maggots.  
  
He turned to his little group and said: "Mission is over, let's go. We found him. he is dead.. thanks to this thing. It found him before us." He pointed his weapon at the monster.  
  
Back in the Garden Dana Kinneas ran to her brother to congratulate him but he just held up his hand and passed her by. A little bit dasappointed she ran to her father and hugged him tightly.  
  
"And?" she asked.  
  
"Well, cookie.. it was not what I.. WE had expected."  
  
Gray and Rita followed Auron to the mensa where every student had to wait after the exam until the results were presented. Auron did not say a word, Gray just made his stupid comments at everybody and everything and Rita was next to Auron. She had placed her hand on his back to soothe him a little bit. It was not that bad for her if she would not made it, but for Auron it was hell. He wanted to become a SeeD so badly! It was his dream since he was five years old.  
  
It took nearly one hour until the instructors came into the mensa. They read out the names of two students which were able to pass the exam. None of them was in Irvines group. After most of the students had left the mensa Irvine went to his son and took a seat next to him. Rita looked at him in with understanding and went away.  
  
"Auron."  
  
He had his head on the table and on his crossed arms. He didn't want to talk nor did he want to see anybody.  
  
"Auron.look at me."  
  
Auron just shook his head.  
  
"Hey.come on! There will be another exam in three months! So don't be so upset. Okay, little one?"  
  
"..I. I am not little.," he answered and looked up at his father and tried to smile.  
  
"You are," Irvine said and placed a hand on Aurons shoulder.  
  
"Hey, but be happy. you can take part on at least two SeeD-Graduation- Parties," Irvine said and chuckled.  
  
"Very funny. in Balamb I would not be allowed to go there. none of us would be allowed to if we did not pass the exam."  
  
"But we are not at Balmb, remember? Oh, and you have to go, anyway, 'cause you are my son."  
  
"But I won't play babysitter for Dani, understood?"  
  
"We'll see." Irvine stood up and left with his well known cheeky smile. 


	4. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Thanks to my two reviewers! ( I am glad some people like this stuff. Here is chapter 3 now! So have fun! :D Oh and sorry the whole story is mixed up right now.. the prologe comes after the first chapter! So just read it first! I am really sorry about that! I tired to post chapter 2 yesterday and accidently posted part 3 so I had to remove it and now everything is mixed up! (  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Three days later Irvine stood at the train station. Ready to fetch the girls. The last time he saw Nine she was ten. It was a party at Balamb Garden. Ten years after the sorceress was gone. Squall did not talk to Irvine. not a single word. Auron and Dani had to stay at Galbadia because of an influenza. And that was why Irvine left after four hours. He remembered the little girl who was really excited to see her "uncle Irvine". She looked like her mother, same black hair and that bright smile that always made his heart jump. But she had also this clear blue eyes of her father. But they were not cold, like his. They were soft, like an ocean. He liked her very much. Sometimes they phoned with each other, but Squall never knew. Quistis and July had visited him sometimes. Six months ago he saw them last time. The train stopped and Irvine looked up. But he could not see them. All people had left the train and the station, just some stood there and smoked or waited for their next train. But no girls. Suddenly his cell phone rang.  
  
"Uncle Irvy? It's July!"  
  
"Hey, July, where are you?"  
  
"Well.. we made a little mistake and went out to early. Could you."  
  
"Of course, darling. Where are you?"  
  
"Well, just one station before Galbadia. There won't be another train until tomorrow."  
  
"It is okay. I will be there in half an hour."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Welcome, see ya soon."  
  
So Irvine went back to his car to fetch up the girls.  
  
"What is he like?," Nine asked sitting on the bench next to July.  
  
"Well. You mean Irvine?"  
  
Nine nodded and searched something in her backpack.  
  
"Hm. he is cute. And very nice. Sometimes a bit too . hm..let's say.. young and sarcastic for a man his age," she chuckled. "But you know him, too, I thought."  
  
"We just met one time and phone sometimes. But I have not see him for seven years or so."  
  
"You will like him. I am sure about this."  
  
"Do you know his children?"  
  
"Yes, a bit. Dani is really lovely! She is a bit hyper sometimes and very emotional. And Auron. well.. You will see."  
  
"Come on, tell me. How is he?"  
  
"You will see in two hours so wait. I like him..," she said and blushed furiosly.  
  
"Oh. I see!" She found her bottle of water in her backpack and drank something.  
  
"It is nothing. We are just friends."  
  
"Of course," Nine said and burst into laughter.  
  
Irvine arrived at the train station and get off his car.  
  
The girls were sitting on the bench in front of the train station. July jumped up and ran to Irvine and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Hey July."  
  
"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!"  
  
"Missed me?"  
  
"Yep! A LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!" Irvine smiled.  
  
"You have got your hair cut, right? Shoulder lengths.wow." Irvine nodded.  
  
Nine went to the scene and smiled.  
  
"Hey," Irvine greeted.  
  
"This is Nine," July introduced her.  
  
"I know, July, thanks anyway," he said and ruffled her hair with a smile.  
  
"So. do we want to go?"  
  
  
  
After one and a half hour they finally arrived at Galbadia Garden.  
  
"I will show you around if you want," Irvine offered. "Or is Miss Trepe able to do this for Miss Leonhart?"  
  
"Of course, Mister Kinneas, Sir!"  
  
"Good girl, but I will take you with me anyway, 'cause we have some things to fill out, all this paperwork, ya know.."  
  
Irvine led them to his office, handed them the paperwork and put on his glasses. He hated them. He never wore them if he really did not need them. He was too proud. A sharpshooter wore glasses? NEVER! But he needed them a lot. He was short-sighted since he was a child. Well, after half an hour the girls had filled out all forms and got their keycards for their dorms. They would have to share a room, well, actually a kitchen because their would have seperate baths and sleeping rooms. But that was okay for both of them. Irvine led them around in his Garden. Showed them their dorms and the training hall, the infirmary and the quad. And finally they reached the mensa. It was noon and most people had lessons or were outside to enjoy the sun. But a small group of three people was there. They were sitting on a table and played cards. "Well. and now I will show you my children."  
  
"Damn, why do I always loose?," Dani yelled.  
  
"'cause you're jus' a kid. So shut up and let the adults finish their game," Auron said and blinked at his female partner. She was blond and very very female!  
  
"Really? I can't see any adults," Irvine said, putting his hand on Aurons shoulder and turned him around to face him.  
  
"Oh .dad! Pleasure to see you. well.we were jus'.."  
  
"Yeah yeah. playing? I am sure about that. I told you to be nice to the other children, didn't I?" Auron blushes furiously. How could his father blame him like that?  
  
The female student stood up and went away laughing.  
  
"Feelin' better now, dad?"  
  
"Well.actually......uhm..... YES!"  
  
Irvine turned to the girls and said: "This is Auron and Dani."  
  
"Hiio," Dani said and waved at them.  
  
"Hi," the girls answered in union. The three sat on the table. Auron did not say a word, he just checked the new girl out. He knew July, but the other one was new to him.  
  
"This is Nine Leonhart," Irvine told them.  
  
"I see. ," Auron remarked, "you are Squall and Rinoas daughter. Well. nice to meet you," he said and offered her a hand. She shook it gently and looked into his eyes, blushing suddenly, she turned away, hoping he did not noticed. but he did and smiled satisfied. He knew that he was able to impress the girls, and he loved it!  
  
Auron leaned on the table and just looked at Nine, and everytime she looked at him he smiled gently and she turned away shyly.  
  
Nine Leonhart had never felt anything like that in her entire life. She felt so small and shy but big and strong at the same moment. It was so strange. When she saw him she could not say anything. She just stared at him. I must have looked like an idiot, she thought. Now I know what July meant. He is.. Just.wow!  
  
His green eyes and his long hair which hung losely on his shoulders made her weak. But why?  
  
"Well.. I think the girls want to unpack their things now, right?"  
  
"Wha'?. oh yes. sure," Nine said, grabbing July by her arm and dragging her out of the mensa.  
  
Back in their room Nine called her father and July her mother to tell them that everything was fine and that they arrived in one piece. It took Nine nearly half an hour to calm her father down because he could not understand that Irvine did not take care of them and that they were on the wrong train station. Finally she had convinced him that it was not Irvines fault, but anyway Squall was mad. Quistis did not took it too serious. She knew that things like that can happen. And she was glad to hear that her daughter was happy in the new school.  
  
"We will have our first lessons in one week and tomorrow is the SeeD-Party. And we are allowed to go there. I am sooooooooo happy," July said.  
  
"Okay, so have fun. And don't forget about me, got that?"  
  
"Sure, mommy. Bye bye. I will tell you about it next time I call. Bye!"  
  
"Bye and take care."  
  
  
  
After all things were put in the closets and wardrobes they went to the kitchen, sat there and looked at each other. July cleared her throat and asked: "Well. do you like him?"  
  
"Whom?"  
  
"Auron.who else?"  
  
"He is.. Nice, I think."  
  
"Nice? Of course.," she giggled and went back to her room.  
  
Nice? How could I say he is nice? Nine yelled at herself.  
  
  
  
A beautiful flower field next to an ocean. A warm soft breeze played with her hair.  
  
"Nine!"  
  
She heard a yell from behind and turned to see him running to her. She opened her armes widely to welcome him and as they met both fall to the ground kissing passionatly. "Nine, I love you," he wispered softly into her ear.  
  
"I love you, too," answered and kissed him once more.  
  
"Oh Nine."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Wake up!"  
  
"Huh..?"  
  
"It is 8 pm. Come on."  
  
"What?" she said as she opened her eyes to find July next to her bed, looking a bit confused at her. Nine jumped up an shock.  
  
"Where am I? What happened?"  
  
"You fell asleep, silly. And had a nightmare?!"  
  
"Me?..oh.yes yes! Of course.. was not that good. So.hungry?"  
  
"Yep!" 


End file.
